Epic prologue brainstorming Dec 2008
epic prologue brainstorming dec2008 opening chapter, show Jason in his classroom, teaching retrotechnology, an introductory lecture perhaps. I think a prologue where he is teaching retrotech, giving his introductory lecture would be good, and then have him receive a phone call from the king of Paragangia. this would be in early August. his lecture would raise the question, to what degree do we control our lives, does a paragangian with complete control have more control or does a D’zeron with only what he is born with have more control. or does destiny really control them both. (I need to write jason’s lecture on retrotechnology) we would see his classroom behavior, learn how his students react to him(he’s very entertaining), how he reacts to his students (while performing, he interacts very well with them, but not so well one on one, especially the girls, esp if they flirt with him…but when they flist as part of the discussion he handles it well), his relationships with Mathias his teaching assistant . Matt would bring him the message that Alexandrial called. We would see Jason go to his office and unlock the door with a key. the girl who flirts with him might have something to do with the key. This is a good way to show his life prior to the journey so it’s not quite so start in the middle epic.talking about the concept of an epic should not come from Jason, it should be a conversation he has with Matthias or Pershionton, which they try to explain it to him and he shows disinterest, but he would refer back later to that conversation he might talk about epic poems being used to preserve oral history. the poetry of keys and locks. the girl who tries to flirt with him could be suzannne, the one who will end up with Matt. then another paragraph of ESM and one of Home Station a deatailed description (2 para maybe) of Jason’s first impressions of Harris. (Harris might compare Jason to Yoda, because he’s small and dressed in tan, natural fibre clothing. and be surprized how much he looks like his mother, not able to see a family resemblance to either father. I want the prologue to be in the form of a classical epic introduction…to present the argument of the whole epic, and of this section, and appeal to the muses of destiny. I will write that prologue. it will not be in overtly poetry form but it will be poetic in style, more or less. it will also introduce the Idea of this being an epic, all life being an epic. so I need to study up on the proper form of an epic before I write this part of the story. in this book, Tersh will be the main fool Character, because Darcy will only appear in passing. when Darcy appears, Jason will not find out he is not a woman. Darcy will appear only as a tall beautiful woman with serpantine grace who is with Alexandriel. Jason will wonder who she is, and her relationship to Alexandrial. Jason and Harris are also fool characters though, both of them. it’s unusual to have the fool as the central character of a story, even more so to have two of them, ____________ _____________ Jason is introduced as the protagonist. he is doing his adult responsibilities, but rejecting social life he abandons adult responsibilities to pursue his dreams of D’zeron. he’ll leave right after fall semester ends, in December. he won’t wait for the holidays,) Harris is introduced as on a quest to find the king’s son, running from his destiny, acting like a child, while treating Jason as a child, and filling adult responsibilities far beyond his age. overtly, the purpose of the journey is to contact D’zeron and try to arrange for mining on the planet. Alexandriel Category:New Start Version Category:Jason Scott-Harris Category:Matthias